Five Nights At Robert's
FNAR is a Five Nights at Freddy's based game it takes place at Robert's Arcade. It has is going to have a sequel called Five Nights At Robert's 2. And a 3rd one is being made. Also the character Blue Robert is based on Golden Freddy. Characters *Robert The Man *Tim The Man *Sally The Woman *Sam The Robot *Mr. Gerald Rat *Pete The Panda *Blue Robert Blue Robert You must double click on the Robert poster. Than BR appears on it. He then gets you unless you put up the camera. Night 1 *Tim and Sally Are Active. Also Robert comes when you have no power. You can summon Golden Robert by looking at his poster. Night 2 Mr. Rat and Sam become active. Sam goes through the vents. Also Mr. Rat's jumpscare has him biting you. Mr. Rat is like foxy. You must keep in eye on him. Night 3 Pete, and Robert. become Active. Sally is very active. Night 4 All animatronics are active. Robert is very active. Also Phone Guy gets killed by Tim. Night 5 All Animatronics are active. Also Blue Robert will always be active. Except he is real. Night 6 All animatronics are set to 15. Which is hard. Not extreme. Night 7 This is the custom night. You can change there difficulty. It is from 0 to not being there to 20 which is extreme. Humans *Hugh Smith (Night Guard) *Dan Griffin (Phone guy) *Unknown (2nd phone guy) *Robert Mann (Creator of Robert's Chicken Kingdom) Night 1 call Hello It's Me Dan. So we have 2 Animatronics active today. So our animatronics do tend to roam at night. We actually do not know. Just a guess. Well at our rival location Freddy's there servos get locked up. So that could be it. So they will try to stuff you into an Animatronic suit. Yeah we have no clue. Maybe they think you are an intruder. So we have 2 animatronics active today. Sally And Tim. Tim will move at 4:00 Am. But with Sally ..... 12:00 AM. So just worry about Tim. His AI is set to 6. Also you have doors. If they get right outside the door. CLOSE IT! Also Sally is very easy. I think it's Ai is 3. Well I do not know. Just a guess. Also you have vents. But you do not need to know about it. The Spider is not hear yet. And do not worry about the others there off because the last night guard broke them. Anyway. Bye. Night 2 call Hey welcome back. I told you you could make it! I knew you were a good sport! So There is 2 new animatronics. We got Mr. Rat and Sam. Mr. Rat starts in Rat's Cave. Also the creators of F.F.P wanted us to put him away. They said he was a RIP off of Foxy. So we do not use him. So he will kill because they think of him is A rip off. So always look at him. If you do not he will run out and kill you. So watch out. If he leaves lock the door alright. Also they demanded us to throw him out. We said we did and we kept him. Also we have Sam The Spider. He will climb in the vents. If he is there lock the vent. So Bye. Night 3 call Hey man we got 3 new active animatronics. So Robert will be active. Yeah not much people were coming. But now were back in business. So Robert will move a lot. He starts moving at 1:00 AM. He is pretty hard. Also today things are getting hard. Real Hard. So watch out for Pete too. He usually starts early. Also he is different. He malfunctions some times. He will sometimes fall apart if malfunctioning for more than a minute. He will go into the power room. And rip out the wires. So just hit the Reboot button. It takes 10 percent of your power. Um when I was a kid he... he..... he. Um Sorry I'm going to be quiet. He bites you. Night 4 call Hello it's me we have no new animatronics. But all of them are active. Also Blue Robert might be there. Some people report seeing him. Um Mr. Mann (The Boss) Does not believe them. (running noise) Also im getting retired so(scream) Oh No (Locks Door) Oh No! Anyway (BANG) SHUT UP YOU STUPID ROBOT! I HATE YOU (BANG) I SAID BE QUITE YOU SON OF A (BANG) I SAID SHUT U(BANG) Oh no im sorry about that. Stay away. Stay aw(Robert grabs him) AHHHHH! (BLOOD NOISE) Hi I'm Robert I'm coming ! Also he has terrible grammar. He says Im. Bye! Night 5 call Hey I'm Robert. BZZZZ READY TO DIE BZZZZ IM here bzzzz help bzzzzz I'm dying. BZZ (Moan) BZZZ BYe! BZZZZ Night 6 call Hey what's up I am here to guide you. So the previous caller died. So you know everything. Why bother telling you. So Golden Robert is here. And were closing. Okay so leave tomorrow, Also I will not call tomorrow. I think there not active. Also you did not have to come. Okay Just survive okay? Also I will check on you. Night 7 call Why are you here. Okay just leave. What's the point. Fine just make it to 6. Bye. Also please Leave. Now. Also our machine is turned on. So you can choose there AI. So I suggest that. It's not bad because were closed. Bye. Cameras *Stage: Robert, Sally and Tim start here. *Rat's Cave: Mr. Gerald Rat starts here. *Eating Area: Robert, Sally and Tim go through here. *Arcade: Pete starts here. Kids play games here. *Spare Parts room: GR starts here. *Abandoned Hallway: *Learning Room: Sam starts here. *Exit: This is where people exit. *Birthday Room: This is where kids have there birthdays. *Arts And Crafts Room: Beavley starts here. *Left Hall: Robert, Sally and Tim go through here. *Right Hall: All the other animatronics go here. *Vents: Sam goes through these. Sam comes out of them and Jumpscares the Player. *Left Hall Corner: This is right outside the left of your left office. *Right Hall Corner: Right outside the Right of his office. Trivia *Beavley is based on Chipper from Chipper And Sons Lumber Co. *Rarely when you are looking through the cameras you see Robert holding his head in his hands. Category:Games